


feel our childhood

by teddygirl105



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Dreams, Dreamscapes, Gen, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, inspired by lucy snooze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Changyoon has spent his senior year of high school stressing over a lot of things. Mainly things about his future.A familiar little boy decides to visit his dreams and help push him in the right direction.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Changyoon | E-Tion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	feel our childhood

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our lee changyoon sensation e-tion!!
> 
> i had this idea in my brain ever since the lovely abi was like "please listen to lucy snooze" like two months ago so yeah. i've had this stewing in the brain juices for a long time
> 
> please enjoy!

_"...yoon…"_

_"...yoon!"_

_"Changyoon!"_

He jolts awake, his senses assaulted by the fresh smell of _flowers and grass._ A breeze gently tousles his hair, sunlight warming his skin and blinding his vision.

"You're finally awake, sleepyhead!"

He squints to look at the figure hovering over him, his heart skipping a beat at the face.

"Hyo… jin?" Changyoon slowly mouths out, taking the time to fully look at him. He looks just like Hyojin, but a Hyojin that's been magically turned younger. Face smaller, cheeks rounder and still holding some baby fat, bright eyes that shine with curiosity.

"Come on, you fell asleep on me! What, did the breeze somehow lull you to sleep?" the 10 year old Hyojin taunts. Nonetheless, he holds out a hand for Changyoon.

He takes it very reluctantly, narrowing his eyes at how _small_ his hand is. Changyoon's just-as-young body gets hefted up by Hyojin, and he takes a moment to let everything seep in.

They're in a field of some sort, a very lovely one, might he add. Wildflowers of all kinds, grass long enough to tickle his shins. Underneath his bare feet is a plaid picnic blanket, the remains of a lunch outing spread about. Not only that, but he himself is portrayed as a 10 year old child. Hyojin is no exception.

 _'Ah,'_ Changyoon thinks to himself, _'this is a dream.'_

"Come on," Hyojin tugs at Changyoon's hand, "let's take a walk."

The eldest takes lead, walking straight into the field and plowing his own path. Changyoon has no choice but to follow.

It's… pretty, here in this dreamscape. The sky and field go on for miles, the weather just right. It feels like nothing will go wrong. Just Changyoon, Hyojin, and the endless, sprawling world. The serene beauty is disturbing, in a way.

"Have you been doing well?" Hyojin asks, slowing his pace so that they're side by side, hands clasped together and arms swinging. "You've been tired lately."

"M-Me?" Changyoon stutters out, wincing a little at his prepubescent voice. "What do you mean?"

He smiles. "Y'know. Your studies. The CSAT. Your part time job. Trying to audition. It's a lot on your plate."

Changyoon lifts his free hand, beginning to bite at his nails. "Oh. Yeah. I guess." It feels out of place, talking as if they're seniors while in a 10 year old's body. "I'm getting through."

Hyojin frowns, stopping in place. "That doesn't sound very confident of yourself." he scolds, gently pulling Changyoon's hand away from his lips in a practiced manner. His face softens into a more maternal demeanour. "I'm right here for you, Yoon. You know that."

The look in his eyes is uncannily like the Hyojin he knows, filled with worry and care. Changyoon doesn't answer, too unnerved.

Hyojin takes in a breath. "Alright. What about this?" In the blink of an eye, he's disengaged himself from their grasp, smacking Changyoon on the shoulder before bolting off. "You're it!" he yells.

"What?" Changyoon screams back. Adrenaline suddenly rushes through his body, and he takes off after Hyojin. "Oh, you're so on!"

He feels like he's, well, 10 years old. Childhood memories of playing tag with Hyojin and his friends when they were younger, swinging around on the playground and simply having fun come rushing back to him. He manages to land a hand flat on Hyojin's back.

"You're it!"

Laughter bubbles up in his chest, and before he knows it, Changyoon's howling with amusement as he manages to dodge each and every one of Hyojin's swipes at him. He feels light. Free. The wind in his face, a sun shining down on them as their feet continue to step in the grass. There's a freedom that he hasn't been able to grasp before.

Their little game continues until the two of them become too tired to take another step, plopping down on the ground side by side. Their lungs heave for breath, a smile etched onto their faces as they let out the last bits of their laughter.

"See," Hyojin huffs, "wasn't that fun?"

Changyoon nods, falling on his back to feel the cool grass tickle his neck. "Yeah."

Hyojin joins him, hands behind his head. They lay and watch the clouds move overhead at a languid pace, staring until the rise and fall of their chests matches the lazy rhythm of the swaying flowers.

"I miss being free." Changyoon whispers, breaking the air. "I miss having fun with no worries in the world."

"It's tiring, isn't it?"

"Mmhm. It gets so repetitive that sometimes I can't even remember what day it is." He inhales sharply, "I used to anticipate waking up every day, to see what fun tomorrow would bring. Now, all I do is wait for night to come so that I can finally rest."

Hyojin hums. "Becoming an adult is a hard change. Time goes by so quickly, and before you know it, it leeches onto you." He reaches a hand out to the sky. grasping at the air. "But sometimes, it's okay to let go. To be a kid again. Sometimes you need to channel that courage, the thought of being able to do anything as a child, and use that to guide you. Tell me this, Changyoon." He turns to look at Hyojin, "Is there someone in your life that makes you feel like this? That makes you feel happy?"

Changyoon looks back up at the sky, thinking. He thinks of Hyojin, _his_ Hyojin, and how hardworking he is. How he sets his mind on anything and does his best to make it work.

He thinks of Hyojin and his stupidly cute smile, how his eyes crinkle up when he laughs hard and- _god_ , his laugh. Changyoon remembers the time he once talked himself into embarrassment by gushing over how Hyojin had stars in his eyes.

Changyoon thinks about how Hyojin's touch makes his heart skip a beat, and how he wishes that he could last forever in his embrace, untouched by the world.

"...Yes." he finally murmurs.

"Alright. So when will you confess to me?"

He shoots up at that, looking at Hyojin with a bewildered look. The boy smirks at him. "Remember, this is a dream, Yoon. Of course I would know. I'm just a part of you."

He breathes a sigh of relief, and Changyoon slumps down a little. "I… I don't know." he mumbles. "I don't even know if he… y'know. Likes me back."

"Well, it's now or never." Hyojin crosses one leg on the other, shaking his foot. "You two are graduating soon. Once your CSATs are finished and your days of high school are over, who knows when the two of you will have the time to be with each other again. You do it now, in which there can be an understanding between your feelings to each other, or you wait and dwell until it's too late. It's up to you."

"I-"

"You never know, Changyoon." he interrupts, "There's still a chance that he feels the same. So take it."

The wind suddenly picks up, and a knowing look appears on Hyojin's face. "Ah, that time already?"

"What do you mean?"

He grins. "Time to sleep."

* * *

With a tired groan, Changyoon turns in his bed, trying to block out the sound of his alarm. After a few more moments of enduring it, he lets out a huff and reaches out for his phone, disabling the alarm and looking to check the time.

_'8:20 AM'_

He thinks nothing of it at first, simply pulling his covers back up to sleep just a bit more.

And then the time processes in his head, and he shoots up.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck I'm going to be late-!"

Changyoon scrambles out of bed, haphazardly throwing on his school uniform and doing a quick check of himself in the bathroom. Presentable enough.

He doesn't bother to eat breakfast, instead snatching his bag right at the entranceway from last night as he tugs his sneakers on and runs out of the house with a, "Bye, Mom!"

As he sprints towards the school, passing by the occasional neighbour walking their dog or narrowly avoiding a cyclist, Changyoon thinks back on his dream.

_"There's still a chance that he feels the same. So take it."_

Changyoon rounds the corner to the street of the school's entrance, and he sees Hyojin walking alone. By some stroke of luck, the cherry blossoms have bloomed early this year, creating a beautiful scene.

"Hyojin!" he yells out, racing towards him. "Hyo!"

Hyojin stops in his tracks and turns around, his lips stretching into a smile when he catches sight of Changyoon. He stops just a few feet away, hands resting on his knees as he catches his breath.

"Good morning, Cha-"

"I like you a lot, Hyojin!"

Both boys freeze, one in shock and the other from embarrassment. The tips of Changyoon's ears begin to go red, and he begins to sputter out a half-assed excuse.

"I-I mean-"

"You mean it?"

Hyojin looks at him seriously, lips pursed in thought. Changyoon just nods vigorously, unable to form any coherent thoughts. "Like. More than friends. Y'know." he tacks on.

His shoulders start shaking, and before he knows it, Hyojin is stifling a laugh behind his hand. Judging from how his face scrunches up so happily, eyes shimmering with something of adoration, he seems relieved rather than angry or amused.

"It's funny you say that, Yoon."

"Huh?"

Hyojin gives him that wide, toothy grin that never fails to leave Changyoon in awe, his cheeks flushed pink.

"I like you a lot too."

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering, the whole idea of being in a dream, then waking up and rushing over to confess because mans had a whole epiphany purely by the song structure!
> 
> gwangil's intro felt like waking up in your dream, in some place ethereal and serene. the first chorus onward is sort of showcasing the feeling of being a child once more and just... letting yourself go in your dream.
> 
> then, when the bridge hits, it's a slow cooldown into the real emotions of everything, of the talk between changyoon and this version of hyojin that compells him to confess before it's too late.
> 
> the alarm blaring, slowly beginning to fade is changyoon waking up for real, realizing what the _hell_ just happened, and then having the burst of confidence to go, "fuck it, we're graduating and i won't get another chance by then" and yeah.
> 
> a small look into how my brain works 👍🏻
> 
>   
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
